Midnight Dreams
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the closest of lovers. Unfortunately though, when sasuke is assigned to take the academy students to overnight camp, naruto, the ultimate prankster is left behind. but naruto has a few tricks up his sleeve. Naru/Sasu fluffy & cute
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little one shot based on a dream I had last night. I rarely have anything worth wrighting down but it was just so fluffy and cute I had to put it in fanfic form.

Last night I dreamed I was naruto following after sasuke, hinata and shino when they were taking the academy students on a camping trip out in the suna territory part of the forrest. This will be damn near word for word to my dream cause I LITERALLY started writing this at 3:25 in the morning so it would be fresh in my mind. the things I do for my readers, I swear.

* * *

"Sasukeeeeee! Why cant I come with you to help ouuut!" I pouted, forcing him to drag me along as I latched onto his neck with my arms. Sasuke scowled at me, a small tick mark appearing on his temple along with his fake sneer. Little did he know that I could _totally_ see through his mask. He loved when I did this. It made him feel special...which he was.

"_Because _Naruto kun every time I allow you to come along on the camping trip you seem to muss everything up. The first time it was with your ghost stories. The second time it was that damned swarm of killed bees that chased us all the way back to Konoha." I pouted. "And _last_ year?" sasuke winced remembering, as did I. "_Kamisama_. Last year was an utter fiasco. Hayate san _never_ forgave me for that one." I gulped, recalling the "talking too." the ex ANBU had given me for throwing all of the boys boxers into the trees for the lemurs to play with, and the girls panties had been strung up over the windows of the boys cabin.

"I promise i'll be good, Sasuke." I pleaded nuzzling his neck while giving him my best puppy eyes. "You wont hear a peep outa me! 'Tebayo!"

"No." sasuke took my arms and set me back on the Jounin couch while everyone snickered behind their hands. The tick marks erupted in_ swarms_ over his head and face when he heard a soft "Pay up, Hes _totally_ bottoming the Dobe." from Kiba to Neji, who nodded in agreement.

"_Hey_!" sasuke said with a fist out at them, flames roaring around him as the they backed away nervously.

"N-now sasuke." Stuttered Kiba, holding his hands up. "Lets not b-"

"_Nobody_ calls Naruto 'dobe' but _me_!" everyone sweat dropped.

"Nani?" Sakura's cheeks flushed, her nose trickling behind her hand as she sputtered. "you really _are_ bottoming?" Sasuke nodded unashamedly.

"Of course!" my eyes sparkled as I listened to him announce it so proudly. He was so amazing! "I'm in control of everything else. I have to take pity on my dobe _somehow_." my face hit the floor in a deadpan.

"S-sasuke...you cruel horrible man..." I whimpered.

"Well its true." sasuke sat down on the couch and smirked. "I practically have you pussywhipped."

"You bastard!" I screamed leaping up and raging in his face. "How could you say that about me? I practically worship the ground you walk on and all you ever do is say cruel things about me! Dattebyo!" sasuke just kept that stupid smirk on his face.

"Naruto go home." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay sasuk-" wait... "hey!"

"I rest my case."

I sighed as I watched sasuke and the academy students from the window of our room. How come he got to take the kids every year?

"I'm good with kids." I muttered bitterly. "I'm great with kids! I'm practically a kid myself! So why cant I go?

"Insulting yourself again kit?"

"Shut up kitsune baa chan! I'm in sulk mode here."

"I can see that." she growled with a roll of her eyes at my nickname for her. "But why not spend your time planning on how to go, instead of waiting here for your next god awful mission?"

"Cause I don't want sasuke to be mad at me..."i fidgeted to myself and looked down. "I hate when hes cross..."

'Jeeze gaki.' Kyuubi walked up from behind me in my head and snorted. 'He really _does _have you pussywhipped.' I gasped - I was never gonna let sasuke get away with what he said!

(Im not pussywhipped!) - and jumped up punching my fist into the air.

"let plan 'infiltrate sasuke's camping trip' commence!" Sasuke twitched and looked directly at me, and I quickly hid under the windowsill.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT USURATONKACHI!"

'nice going baka.' kyuubi hissed.

I was silent as stone as I hid in the bushes. About three hundred meters in front of me, was the entire camping group, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata all surrounding the chattering students as they made their way to our country's border.

'now you remember what I told you kit?'

'dragon, rat, dragon dragon, fox, rabbit, fox. Gotcha.' I nodded and did the series of hand gestures as fast as I could and in a shimmer of refracted light, I disappeared. 'uwa! This is so cool!'

'the perks of demonhood, gaki. Its an endless list.'

'remind me to send you a few rabbit souls when we get back baa chan.'

'oooh! My favorite!' kyuubi practically squealed as she licked her lips with delight.'uh...kit?'

'yeah?' I asked.

'I think we lost them...' I paled and looked to where they were and swore out loud.

"kus-"

"GOTCHA!" I suddenly found myself tackled to the ground, my jutsu now dispersed as a pair of hands began tickling me.

"ahaha no! No! Please stop! Nyahhaaa!" I squirmed and gasped with laughter as the trench coat clad bug boy wiggles his fingers up and down my sides. "Nyah I surrender please!"

"Naruto, you idiot." he said flatly as he let me go, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping the Lady Hokage with her paperwork while were gone."

"As if i'm gonna push papers when I could be spending time with my Sasu chan!" I pouted and crossed my arms. "he _needs_ me!"

"What he _needs_ you to do is _go back home _so he can actually focus on the kids instead of keeping you out of trouble." Shino said sternly.

"Please Shino san!" I pleaded. "I promise I wont pull anything! I'll be quiet and even stay invisible! I just wanna be with him..."

Shino looked at me from behind his shades and huffed exasperatedly when I pouted ever so slightly.

"...I never saw you." he said before shunshinning away.

It was nightfall when I finally reached the camp. Everyone had gathered around hinata at the campfire as sasuke cooked what looked like stew in the iron pot, hanging from a spit. Gods he looked so damn sexy in the firelight; the soft heated glow setting off his pale skin, accenting those delicious biceps and toned abdominal muscles that just screamed "lick me!". Kami but that was the best part about having a masculine uke. I could control that strong, domineering body in any way I pleased. One nip to his neck and he was a whimpering puddle of what used to be a stoic Uchiha.

'will you get your head out of the gutter?' kyuubi growled. 'your getting a hard on; and hell if your uchiha wont smell the hormones.'

I looked down and panicked. Shit she was right! 'Okay think naruto think! Uhh Tsunade Baa Chan nakid! Oh. Wow.' I blushed. 'heh that's actually kinda se-no! No! Lee in a speedo! Oh jesus this isnt working! Uhh...uhm... oh! speedo Gai! Ugh...okay...okay... going down...speedo sasuke. Oh _damn_ I wanna see tha-_shit_! Okay nakid gai, nakid gai, nakid ga-ahhhh thats better.' I sighed and relished in the ironically wonderful limp feeling and tip toed over to where sasuke was stirring, making sure to mask all traces of my presence.

'mnnn gods that smells so good, kit. Why don't you ever eat his cooking?'

'cause I like ramen.' I said staring at my lover as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...which it was.

'hn...one of these days ill give you an allergy to that stuff.' I growled inside at her and narrowed my eyes.

'you wouldnt _dare_.'

'heh too late.'

'….ima get you _so bad_ when we go home.'

I decided to go and sit in the empty spot by the kids and listen to hinata's story while sasuke was cooking. I'd spend the evening with him once the children were asleep. Hinata always told the best stories, always kept you eager to hear the next part.

"And then the handsome prince raised his Rasengan above his head and gave out a mighty battle cry, bringing the fatal blow down onto the master of the evil snake king. The horrible monster had been vanquished. And the prince rode off on his wind dragon into the sunset with the beautiful princess to bring her home to the land of fire after so many years. And just as they entered the gates, they shared their true loves first kiss. Owari."

"yaaaay!" came an enthusiastic response from all the children.

"wow Hinata sensei! That was so amazing!"

"yeah! And the way the mighty Fishkake prince swooped down on the evil Hebi King! Woosh! So brave!" naruto was very thankful he was invisible, or his cover would have been blown by a glowing blush.

"heehee was that a true story hinata sensei?" asked the littlest one, with a curious smile.

"Yes it was Inue-chan." she said with a smile, glancing over at sasuke. Naruto noticed and saw his precious person smiling to himself. Oh but he loved to see those lips upturned. His raven almost never smiled, and seeing him with such a happy expression just warmed his heart.

"Were you the ruby eyed princess hinata sensei?" hinata giggled ans shook her head.

"Do I look like my eyes are rubies?" she giggled, discreetly pointing to her counterpart from behind her hand. All the kids gasped, knowing of Uchiha Sensei's Sharingan. It didn't take much to put two and two together.

"It's Sasuke sensei and Naruto-sama!" squee'd the girl nearest to naruto, smacking him in the face when she stood up and sending him falling back into the bushes, where a generous pile of fodder was waiting for his butt to land in.

'….not a _word_ baa chan.'

'heeheehee.'

"alright brats. Its time for bed." Sasuke announced when shino hopped down from his patrol. His words were met with a loud "awwwwww!" but he shushed them up expertly as he cleaned up their stew bowls. "Say goodnight to hinata sensei."

The children said their goodbyes and hinata hugged each and every one of them as I yoshed, making my way into the room where sasuke slept every year. I climbed in through the window and set myself in the corner of his bedroom, so when he fell asleep I would be free to snuggle to my hearts content. There were several clamoring shouts as the kids argued over who got what bunk and I shook my head. To think I had once been one of them, fisting it out for the top bunk.

After a long thirty minutes, sasuke finally slid the rice paper door open and flopped down unceremoniously onto his cushioned mat, asleep within seconds of impact.

'wow gaki. That was fast.' kyuubi looked at him with a shake of her head. 'those kids must be a real handful this year.'

'they always are.'

I crept silently and slowly towards sasuke as his breathing steadied, thankful that my man had been so exhausted.

"Naruto, you baka." he muttered, eyes snapping open. I froze, momentarily forgetting I was still invisible and put my hands up in defense when he looked straight at me with tired eyes.

"When I said...don't come...i didn't think you'd _actually_ stay behind..."he muttered, looking down as he pulled a photo from inter his mat, sliding it onto the floor beside him. He sighed and I practically felt my heartbreak when I watched him kiss the photo of me and put it under his pillow. "Guess this is the closest i'm getting...night dobe."

'...damn...and I thought _you_ were clingy.' kyuubi said thoughtfully. I nodded and hugged my legs with a gentile smile, just watching him as he slept. He looked so much younger, so much more at peace in his sleep normally. But as I watched his eyes began to water at the corners. Who knew an Uchiha could be so...emotional. I mean it was only one night. I wouldnt have cried. Maybe sulked a bit but never cry.

'suuure you dont, kit. You only sob like a newborn baby every time he goes on a different mission than you.'

'shut up!'

'go cuddle up to him, you dork!' kyuubi urged. 'cant you see hes miserable?' I nodded and dispelled the jutsu, crawling up do him and stroked his cheek.

"sasuke chan?" the reponse was immediate, though very different than what I expected. Sasuke rolled over towards me, an affectionate smile on his face as his eyes fluttered open.

"heh...ney naruto kun." he said, lifting the sheet and pulled me under with him, burying his nose into my neck. Oh damn that felt so good! "how are things back at the village?" I tilted my head in confusion and looked down at him.

"eh?"

"how are things in the village, dumb ass?" he repeated with a smirk. "You stayed this year, remember?" okay this was just weird. I was right here, he was talking to me, and looking at me. Why was he implying I wasn't even there?

"Baka, I'm right here. I followed you."

"Hn. I'm not stupid Dobe." he purred into my ear, making me shiver. "If you had _really_ followed me this year all hell would have broken loose already. I know this is a dream."

"heh..." I decided to just go with it and snuggled in closer. Better to let him think id been a good fox and stayed back. I didnt feel like him changing my mind about wanting me to have come anyways. Might as well make this as dreamlike as possible. I decided to humor him a little "You always were the smarter one...and the stronger one."

'oh kami you've gone insane!' gaped kyuubi. 'my gaki is admitting that someones better than him?'

'not really stupid fox. I'm just treating him to an ego boost. He'll never know I actually said it.'

"Hn. now I _know_ this is a dream." sasuke smirked and pulled my back into his chest, breathing onto my neck. "Kami but I miss you so fucking much, Naruto. You have no idea how hard it was not to let you come."

"Well i'm right here aren't I?" I said, forcing my blush to go down. "So stop missing me, tebayo."

"Baka." he pinched my arm, (hey!) "Its not the same..." I scowled and turned around to face him.

"So...what? My dream self isn't good enough for you?" I pouted when he laughed at me.

"Anything about you is good enough Dobe. But its just a dream...I hoped you'd have followed me anyways...I'm glad you didn't. But still." I gazed at him in surprise when his eyes turned sad again, and I pulled him into a soft kiss in an attempt to distract him.

I loved the way he was so submissive when my lips touched his. His arms wrapped around my neck instantly, and our lips moved against each other in a slow not so seductive dance. For us there was no need for sensuality. There was a fine line between sex and intimacy, and this was toeing the line. But we never let the whole sex thing get in the way when one of us just needed some comfort. It was the snuggling, the cuddling, the softly spoken sweet nothings that really made our relationship work. His tongue reached out for me and I gladly met it with my own, curling it around his before closing the gap between out mouths with a low pitched sigh. God I loved how he tasted. It was so complex. I, being the ramen expert of Konoha, could identify and describe any flavor of any food in a mere thirty seconds of tasting it. But sasuke... I had yet to find every piece of the flavor that was him. It was an ever changing taste, each and every time I kissed him it became more and more addictive, and I knew it was the same for him.

Soon Sasuke had fallen asleep in my arms. So many people would find it insulting for someone to fall asleep in the middle of a kiss. But not me. Sasuke was many things, one of them being a hard working over achiever. He could fall asleep faster than Shikamaru on a cloudy day, and personally, I thought it was damn cute. How could it not be; watching my little Sasuke chan flutter his eyes closed as his last conscious breath sighing out into my mouth. The blush on his cheeks grew even more shameless from lack of control as I set him back down into the mat. It was a treasure from the heavens and I cherished every time.

But it was time for me to head back, I knew that if my Sasu chan woke up with me here he would know that hand been a dream, and I didn't wanna deal with angry sasuke until there was a Rock Lee to hide behind, and said creature could only be found in Konoha. Silently, I removed his arms from my waist and crawled away, climbing out of the window and taking one last glance at my love before heading back.

"I love you Sasuke."


	2. Doujin material?

hey im thinking of making this a doujin. tell me what you think. im seriously considering it but not sure if i wanna put the time into it.


End file.
